


Awakening

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, But one of them doesn't realize it yet, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Idiots in Love, Major Character Injury, and then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Requested by two anons: I combined the two ideas, because they were similar.You are working with Sam, Nate and Sully as their medic for a while now. When the brothers learn that the next clue for Avery's treasure is in a Panamanian prison, you try to not worry too much about the risks, but when Sam gets badly injured, you have to put aside your feelings for him, being the only one who can bring him back to life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure normal people want to break out of prisons and not into them…” - you said annoyed as you sat down in the armchair.

This was the stupidest idea ever. Well, come to think of it, everything the Drake brothers did was stupid, so you shouldn’t be surprised.

“Being normal is boring.” - Sam said, grinning at you, then he took a sip of his beer.

He was sitting at the dining table looking at a blueprint of a panamanian prison, his brother sitting across from him, Sully on his right.

You gave him an irritated smile making him chuckle, then when he turned back to the map, you looked down, the uncomfortable feeling returning to your chest.

It was so stupid. So reckless. Liking someone who’s life is about chasing treasures, danger and women. Yet you couldn’t ignore the feelings that his presence was igniting in you.

Sam was handsome, charming and funny, so if you wouldn’t have fallen for him at first sight, the way he was flirting with you would’ve done the trick.

But the thing is, he flirts with every single women he sees, so your hopes died pretty soon.

You rolled your eyes when you remembered that this morning he came back to the hotel with a hangover and lipstick covering his neck. You grabbed a magazine from the coffee table with a huff and started going through it, then you felt as someone sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to them.

“Aw, come on Y/N, don’t be like that. We go in, find the next clue, then we come back… Either that, or you come and get us…” - Sam joked, referring to the times when it was you who saved him and his brother after their plan went to shit…

Which was almost always.

“I agree with her, it’s a stupid plan.” - Sully said smoking his cigar.

“Thank you!” - you pointed at him, then looked at Sam. - “And I know I say this before every job…” - you said, getting up, hating how you missed the warmth of his body. - “But I have a really bad feeling about this!”

“You say that before every job.” - Sam and Nate said in union as they looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

“But I’m afraid this time this feeling turns into reality. I mean, it’s not a museum or a collector’s house this time. It’s a prison. And you bring an outsider, how do we know he’s not gonna fuck it up?” - you asked, referring to Rafe.

“She’s right about that one, though.” - Nate murmured, inspecting the map.

“We need his money.” - Sam declaired and he stood up annoyed, tired of having to explain this for the hundredth time.

“Sam, you’re a thief, you can get money!” - you pointed out as he walked back to the table, but your words stopped him and he whipped around.

“It’s easier that way!” - he argued back.

“And more dangerous!” - you yelled.

“Here we go again.” - Sully sighed and glanced at Nate who smirked back at him.

“Okay, then tell me where can I get enough money to bribe the warden?” - Sam asked loudly, opening his arms widely.

You opened your mouth to answer, but you couldn’t come up with anything. You didn’t know how many museums are in the city and what they got, so you closed your mouth and looked down.

You didn’t see it, but you were sure Sam gave you a sarcastic smile while the words ‘see? I’m right again’ were screaming from his expression.

Just when he was about to turn around you spoke up again.

“There’s gotta be another way!”

“I’m listening.” - he said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

You opened your mouth again, then just as Sam thought, noithing came out of it. He shook his head with a sigh, then turned around, and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” - Nate asked him.

“Out.” - Sam replied, making Sully to roll his eyes.

“I know it’s your last night to have sex, but please, come back soon, we’re meeting Rafe early in the morning!” - Sully warned him, but his only response was the bang of the door.

Sully’s words were like a knife to your heart, then a twist when you knew it was true. 

You were sure you were a masoichst. There was just no other reason that could explain why you’re so adamant on hoping that one day Sam will see you more than a partner or a friend.

You said good night to the boys, then walked to your room, curling to a ball in your bed, hugging the blanket close to you, while the teardrops rolled down your cheek.

—–

Sam sat at the bar, drinking his second scotch, when an exotic woman with beautiful brown skin approached him. She had long wavy black hair, brown eyes, and full lips, and a gaze that would bring every men to his knees.

Not him though.

At least not tonight.

Her sweet words weren’t enough either to convince him to go with her to her bed, neither were her wandering hands on his chest.

If it had happened on any other night, Sam would’ve been more than happy to follow her, but tonight was different.

He didn’t plan to go out tonight at all, it was his last free night, but tomorrow’s gonna be a long and stressful day and he wanted to be ready for it.

But of course you had to argue with him. You always did. While other times it made Sam amused, this time it angered him. Because this time he needed your support more than ever, but instead you tried to change his mind. Again.

Sam shook his head a little and politely declined woman’s offer, and gulped down his drink, while his eyes admired her curves. When she disappeared out of sight, Sam gestured for the bartender to bring him another round, and his mind wandered back to you.

He knew you were just worrying about him and Nathan, but sometimes you just drove him crazy when you argued with him. The fact that you cared about him and his brother melted his heart, but it aso frustrated him because you always tried to change his plan, to change his mind, and this time it almost worked.

You were right.

This time it was more risky, more dangerous, but he didn’t have any other chance. The next clue was in the prison’s old tower, and that’s the only way they could get in. If they try to sneak in from the outside, they’ll be shoot on sight.

They have to do this. He has to finish his mother’s work.

He’s not gonna admit it to any of you, but he was scared this time too, and seeing the doubt in your eyes made him feel weaker. He needed encouraging, and support, but instead you tried to stop him and convince him that there’s an other way to do this.

He knew it wasn’t. You knew it wasn’t.

Still, you tried to stop him from going.

Stop him from fulfilling his mother’s legacy.

He gulped down his third drink and decided it was enough, he has to be up early in the morning after all.

On the way back to the hotel he passed a few bars, where loud music melted together on the streets, filled with yelling and laughing of drunk people who enjoyed life.

Who enjoyed freedom.

Sam stopped at a vendor who’s stand was between two bars, offering sunglasses, scarfs, bijou and other trinkets.

As he looked at the people laughing together, the thought that he’s gonna be in prison at this hour tomorrow hit him, and he realized that being angry at you was selfish and useless, so he bought a delicate silver necklace with a small bird pendant on it, and hurried back to the hotel.

When he stepped in their base, he noticed that only Nate and Sully were there.

“That was fast.” - Sully commented with surprise.

Sam kept himself from rolling his eyes as he closed the door.

“Where’s Y/N?”

Nate’s answer was only a pointing finger to your door.

Sam let out a sigh, you were most likely sleeping, but decided to go to your room anyway.

He quietly knocked, and when there was no response, he slowly opened the door. He saw as you were sleeping on your side, the lights from outside, slightly illuminated the room.

He stepped in and closed the door, then walked to the bed and sat next to you.

He gently put a hand on your shoulder and shook it a little, calling your name softly.

You opened your eyes with a tired humming sound, but they soon widened when you saw who was waking you.

“Sam?” - you whispered as you propped yourself up on one of your elbows.

“Sorry to wake you.” - he said quietly, then sighed. - “Just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

You shook your head as you looked down at the sheets.

“No need. We’re almost always fighting.”

Sam chukled and pulled out the necklace from his pocket, holding it in front of your face.

You smiled widely, eyes sparkling, making Sam smirk.

Just when you were about to take it, you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Did you steal it?”

Sam laughed and unclasped it, putting it on you.

“Like you care if I did.”

You giggled at his comment, looking down at the small bird pendant, holding it between your fingers.

“Birds are symbolyzing freedom. Something I’m not gonna have for a while.” - Sam murmured, looking at it.

Your eyes wandered up to his, and whitout saying anything, you slipped back further in the bed.

Sam frowned a little, he never slept next to you before, but maybe you needed his presence to bring you comfort in the shadow of tomorrow’s events, so he kicked off his shoes and layed down next to you on his back.

He rested his hands on his stomach, interwining his fingers there, not knowing that soon there will be a big bloody bandage covering his gunshot wounds, which will almost cost his life.

“It’s gonna be alright.” - he said as he looked down at you.

Your body was facing him, while you rested your head on the pillow and was watching him with big eyes, which always radiated warmness.

You nodded and looked down, still worried.

“It’s gonna be alright.” - Sam whispered as he turned his head to look at the ceiling, sounding like he was speaking more to himself now.

—-

The next morning Sam woke up feeling hot. He opened his eyes, frowning at the bright sunlight that was comimg through the window, and he buried his face in the pillow that was in front of him.

Except pillows don’t have hair.

He opened his eyes again, realizing that the reason he was feeling hot was because he was spooning you from behind.

He looked down at your body, seeing that you were taking deep breaths, indicating that you were still sleeping, and he frowned again, trying to figure out why he hugged you during the night, and why he didn’t let go of you still.

He turned his head, looking at the clock on the wall, then when he saw that he still had a few more minutes before waking up, he put his head back on the pillow, staring at the back of your head.

Realizing that this was the last time for probably weeks that he was able to see you, to be able to feel you, made his chest tighten painfully, and he forced his eyes closed, trying to figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam decided that him being so sentimental in that moment was because he’s not gonna see his dear friend (according to plan) for a few days, he let go of you and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and face.

He decided he’s gonna let you sleep for a little longer, he woke you up last night after all.

He got up and slowly left the room, and saw that Nate was already up, sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

When he heard Sam leave your room, he grinned up at him and wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam to roll his eyes.

“Nothing happened.” - he said going to his room behind the couch.

“Mhm.” - Nate hummed, looking at the paper.

“Nathan. We’re going into prison today. She needed comfort so I stayed with her.”

“Did she need comfort or was it you?” - the younger brother asked with amused eyes, making Sam stop before he could open his door.

He frowned at his brother, and when he opened his mouth to answer him, Nate stopped him.

“I mean, she was already asleep when you got back.” - he added and stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam stood there frozen in place for several minutes, then he shook his head and went in his own room.

—-

After you woke up and opened your door to go to the living room area, you stopped in your tracks when you saw that Sam and Nate were already wearing their prison uniforms.

A gasp left your lips and the boys turned around seeing, you were looking at them wide eyed.

“Hey.” - Nate said with a nervous smile and he walked over to you, hugging you. - “We’re gonna be back before you know it.”

You closed your eyes as you hugged him back.

You knew the plan was to make it look like they were transported from another prison, because that way the inmates in there are going to be more cautius with them. Newbies are easy prey but residents are more hesitant to approach others from other prisons, not knowing where they could be in the ‘hierarcy’.

But seeing them like this was like a slap to your face and the worry you felt became worse.

“Please be careful. Please.” - you said to him, holding him stronger.

Nate hummed against you, and Sam approached you too. When his brother heard it, he let go of you and you kissed his cheek with teary eyes, making him squeeze your hand and smile sadly, before he walked back to Sully.

Sam’s eyes were switching between the floor and your eyes hesitantly, before he finally wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closed to him.

The tears run down your cheeks as you hugged him back tightly, wishing that both of them would change their mind and stay.

“Keep him out of trouble. And yourself too.” - you said, pulling away.

You were afraid if you held him longer you wouldn’t be able to let him go. It was hard enough now.

“You know me.” - Sam said with his cocky smile, but you saw it didn’t really reach his eyes this time.

He was in prison before but not in a prison like this. Dangerous people were there, more dangerous than he had ever met, and you tried not to think of what could happen if something goes wrong.

“That’s why I’m afraid.” - you forced a smile too, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam let out a breathy laugh and his eyes roamed your face before he wiped your tears.

You heard a car horn outside, and Sully looked out the window.

“Time to go.” - he said, looking at Sam.

Sam smiled at you but before he could pull away, you stopped him.

“Wait.” - you reached behind your neck and unclasped your necklace.

“I gave it to you.” - Sam frowned.

“That’s why you have to bring it back.” - you said, putting it in his hand.

Sam looked at you with an unreadable expression on his face, then he kissed your forehead forcefully, before he stormed out of the apartment. Nate gave you a last smile which was supposed to be reassuring, but it looked quite unsure before he followed his brother, and Sully nodded at you, closing the door behind him as he left the apartment too, leaving you alone with your tears.

—-

'Finally.’ - Sam thought as he laid down on his bed in the prison with a heavy sigh.

The first day wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Maybe the fact that him, Nate and Rafe always went together everywhere helped, because ganging up on three people was harder than circling one. The inmates knew they would protect each other so the first day went rather smoothly. And maybe the rumor that they came from another prsion helped too.

Sam reached in his chest pocket and pulled out the necklace have gave to you last night, and looked at the small bird pendant. He played with it between his fingers, wishing he was outside enjoying a beer with you and Nathan, and maybe Sully. He still wasn’t a big fan of him, but he did take care of his brother when he wasn’t around, so he was okay in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and started praying for his brother’s safety, then for his own while they were in there, then sent a prayer for you too, asking God to give you strength until he goes back to you.

—–

It was hard for Sully to see you with puffy eyes every morning, indicating that you cried yourself to sleep every night, and he thanked whoever was up there that finally the day had come when the boys come back.

That night you, him and one of Rafe’s men approached the prison with a car, waiting for the guys to sneak out of an abandoned tunnel which was part of the old prison. Vargas was supposed to lead them out through there, and you gripped the suitcase stronger in your hands, which contained the other half of his payment.

You looked at your watch, just a few more minutes and you will be able to see Nate and Sam again, and just when you thought that the time seemed to pass like a snail, suddenly a loud shot rang through the air.

When you and Sully looked at each other wide eyed, the alarm of the prsion went off, and rounds of gunshots could be heard, making it seem like a war started in there.

“Shit, what now?!” - asked Rafe’s man from the front seat, and Sully started the car to get away from the catacombs.

“They’re heading for the other side of the prison!” - he yelled, pointing a finger to the roofs.

You followed the line he was pointing at and your heart skipped a beat when you saw three inmates running there, while guards were shooting at them.

“Where are we going?!” - you asked, throwing the suitcase to the seat next to you, and leaned forward to see better where Sully was heading.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s only one thing on the other side of this goddamn prison!” - he yelled and made a sharp turn, speeding down the dirty path towards the shore.

You let out a series of curse words when you caught up on what the guys’ plan was, and you looked from one side to the other frantically, to find something useful.

“There!” - you yelled, pointing to a dock a few hundred feet away, where a single motorboat was tied to it.

You’ve reached it in what felt like an eternity and when Sully stopped the car, all three of you jumped out of it and sprinted to the boat.

Sully started it and sped towards the prison, while Rafe’s man used the scope of his gun to see what was happening, while you did the same, using binoculars.

You only saw them for a few seconds each time their figures popped up between the towers, but one time all three of them disappeared, making the bad feeling in your chest to worsen.

—–

“Sam, come on!” - Nate yelled at his brother, when he saw that he was a little behind.

Sam came out of his cover and run to jump over to the other roof, but he didn’t have enough momentum to land on the other side properly and he slammed against the side of the roof painfully, only his upper body to support him.

Nate quickly crawled over to him to help him up, but a series of gunshots landed very close to them and he ducked down, trying to avoid getting shot.

When the sound died down he grabbed Sam’s arm to pull him up.

“Come on, Sam!” - Nate yelled again, but when Sam looked up at him he had a distant look in his eyes, then he coughed and drops of blood painted his lips red.

Nate’s eyes widened and suddenly Sam slipped from the roof. He desperately tightened his hold on his brother’s arm, trying to pull him up, but he was too heavy for him.

“SAM, NO!” - he yelled, then looked up seeing, that Rafe shot two guards. - “Rafe, help me!”

“Shit!” - their partner huffed but he felt that he got on his stomach next to him and reach for Sam, but he saw that his eyes were closed and his shirt was already clenched in blood. - “He’s dead, let’s go!” - he hit Nate in the shoulder as he started getting up.

Nate however used his other hand to grip the front of Rafe’s shirt and he jerked him down next to him.

“You don’t know that!” - he yelled at him angrily. - “We’re not gonna leave him here!”

“Fuck!” - Rafe reached down again as other guards started shooting at them again.

He first grabbed Nate’s hand and when they managed to pull Sam higher, he grabbed the older brother’s other arm and they managed to pull him on the roof and behind a wall.

“He’s alive!” - Nate yelled, a relief sounding in his voice.

“For now. Come on!” - Rafe shouted as he shot a series of cover fire, then started running.

Nate stood up with his brother’s arm around his shoulder and as quickly as he could he followed Rafe.

—–

“They’re about to jump!” - Rafe’s man exclaimed and you moved your binoculars a little under the prison, seeing them among the trees at the side of the hill.

You frowned when you saw that one of them was carrying the other and you hoped it was just a minor leg injury.

Your breath caught in your throat when you saw them jump down, and you yelled at Sully to go faster, but you had a feeling that he was already at top speed.

As you got closer you saw three head pop up from the water and Rafe was the first to reach the boat. You and his man helped him up, but you were watching the Drake’s to see if they were injured.

“He got shot!” - you heard Nate’s desperate cry as he swam closer and closer to the boat with his brother in his arms.

Your eyes welled up with tears, as you reached out to them, seeing that Sam was unconscious.

“Where?!” - you asked frantically trying to pull his heavy body up the boat, with the help of Rafe’s man.

When he was finally up you laid him down and you immediately checked for a pulse, while your eyes roamed his bloostained shirt.

“I don’t know he got them from behind!” - Nate cried as he climbed in too, collapsing on his knees next to his brother, looking down at him in worry.

'Them?!’ - your mind screamed as you tried to hold back your sobs, feeling how Sully turned around and sped away from the prison

You felt his pulse, it was weak, but at least it was there. You quickly pulled up his shirt, seeing that he was losing a lot of blood from three scars on the side of his stomach.

“Help me turn him a little, so I can check his back!” - you yelled, and Nate helped you.

You leaned your head down and pulled the shirt up, seeing that he had three bullet wounds there too.

“Three wounds, all of them went through! Give me your shirts! We have to stop the bleeding!” - you shouted, pointing at Rafe and Nate.

You put one of them against his back, and told Nate to press it against him as hard as he can, and you held the other at his stomach, while with your other hand you grabbed Sam’s hand, squeezing it as strong as you could.

“What the hell happened back there!” - asked Sully as you reached the shore where the car was, and you all climbed out, you and Nate carrying Sam.

“Vargas found out about the treasure and wanted a cut, and this psycho stabbed him with a knife!” - Nate cried, angry tears running down his face.

Sully’s eyes shot daggers at the shorter man and he hit him square in the jaw, making him fall in the sand, but his man pulled a gun on Sully.

“I think it would be best if you’d drop that.” - Nate said as he pointed a gun at the man too which he pulled out from the car, his hands slightly shaking.

The man looked down at his boss, who was holding his mouth and he just waved at him, signaling him to do as he was told.

“We don’t have much time!” - you yelled from the backseat of the car, where Sam was laying next to you.

Sully and Nate quickly got in, and sped away, leaving the two men on the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

The receptionist looked horrified when she saw Sully and Nate carry an unconscious, bleeding man up the stairs, but you quickly opened the suitcase which contained the other half of Vargas’ money and gave her a huge amount, begging her to not call the police.

When she saw the tears in your eyes, she nodded, still looking scared, but she knew if you were bad people you would’ve just threathened her or worse.

You quickly ran up after the boys, seeing as they put Sam on the dining table between the kitchen and living room area.

You dropped the suitcase on the counter and hurried next to Sam, tearing his shirt apart at the buttons. You quickly looked at the wounds on his stomach, then you pushed back the cloth to slow the bleeding.

“Okay, okay, Sully, I need towels, a bowl of water, and alcohol!” - Sully nodded and quickly searched around the apartment for the items.

You looked at Nate who was still trying his hardest not to break down.

“Nate, I need you to get some medical stuff from a hospital or a pharmacy or something!” - you said, and Nate quickly wiped his eyes, then grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote down what you needed, while you explained how some of them looked like, so he knew what he has to look for.

While Nate was away, you cleaned the wounds as best as you could with the help of Sully, who held the cloth to the other bullet holes while you worked on one.

You thanked whoever was watching over Sam from above that none of the bullets hit an organ fatally, but the amount of blood he was loosing was a big problem which needed solving. Now.

For your relief, Nate returned quite quickly, and you asked him to sat down in a chair next to his brother, while you handed him a big glass of water.

“Drink it.” - you ordered, looking through the stuff he retrieved.

He looked at you in confusion, wondering why his hydration was so important to you while his brother was between life and death

“I’m gonna need your blood.” - you answered, while you pulled out a heart monitor from the bag, and set it up.

Nate’s eyes widened, and he quickly drank the whole glass, looking worried at his brother.

Soon, the sound of Sam’s slow heartbeat filled the air, making Nate and Sully to calm down a little, but you knew better than to feel relieved for even a second.

You didn’t want to worry them more, but his blood preassure was really low, and you needed to close all of the wounds as quickly as possible, or he’s gonna bleed out. You were hesitating a little, while you showed and instructed Sully how he can hold the bullet holes open for you while you tried to stop the internal bleeding, not knowing if you should make the blood transfer now or after the operation.

On one hand if you did it while some of his wounds were still open, Nate’s blood would just leak through the holes too, wasting it, but on the other hand there would be enough blood in Sam’s body in the meantime that his heart would be able to pump through his system to keep him alive.

You kept a close eye on the monitor while you worked on the inner damage, and let out a sigh of relief when you finally could move on to close the wounds on his skin.

You decided that it was time to make the blood transfusion, and Nate watched his brother’s face while his blood slowly flew in his body.

With the help of Sully, you closed the wounds on Sam’s back too, and you put a thick white patch on all of them, then used a bandage to cover them, rolling it around his torso a few times, strongly.

You checked the monitor again, seeing that his blood pressure started to get better. You then looked at Nate, seeing he was getting quite pale, and you decided it was safe to end the transfusion.

You patched Nate up too, and asked him to stay put while you and Sully bring Sam to his room.

After you placed him properly on his bed, secured the heart monitor on his nightstand, and you changed the IV, both you and Sully looked down at Sam with tired eyes.

“Is he gonna be okay?” - Sully asked, and you looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“For now it looks like it.” - you answered, and leaned down, smoothing some of Sam’s locks back from his forehead to their place. - “Hopefully there’s not gonna be any infections.”

Sully nodded and when you walked out, he followed you, seeing as you reached the table, Nate stood up and hugged you thightly.

You felt as his body started to shake as he finally let out the frustration, the pain, the worry and fear what he was trying to hold back since you all got back to the hotel.

“Thank you.” - he cried and you held him stronger, feeling as tears poured from your eyes too.

“It’s my job.” - you said, remembering why you were with them in the first place.

—-

You met the brothers a few years ago, when one time in the middle of the night after you left the hospital at the end of your shift, Sam practically kidnapped you.

You remembered that a tall, dark figure stepped in front of you suddenly, putting his hand over your mouth, stopping you from screaming while he reassured you that he wasn’t gonna hurt you as long as you followed his orders.

Turned out, he didn’t really wanted to kidnap you, only borrow your skills, but you only realized that when you followed him into an abandoned looking house, and spotting a slightly younger man than him on the couch, while a bone was sticking out of his lower arm.

After you patched him up, they let you go, but you had to promise to not talk to anybody about what happened.

You haven’t seen them for a few days after that, and just when you were about to calm down, that it was just a crazy one-time encounter, they knocked on your door, and you had to take care of Sam’s face, after his brother rescued him from a bar fight.

They realized it wouldn’t be too bad to have a medic at their side, and asked you to accompany them while they were chasing treasures all across the world, promising you it was good money.

First you looked at them like they were crazy, and turned them down, but let them stay the night. The next morning you woke up to see they were already gone. While you drank your coffee, you noticed a small note on the table, and an old looking golden coloured ring with a deep red stone in it, next to the short letter.

It said that they left it for you as a repay for helping them, and Sam left his number, so you could call him if you changed your mind.

“Oh, sure I’m gonna change my mind, if I get paid in fake jewelry.” - you rolled your eyes, throwing the paper in the trashcan.

When you picked up the ring too, to throw it out, you frowned a little when you felt it was quite heavy. You were nibbling on your lower lip, inspecting it in your hand, then you decided that maybe you could give it a try, and bring it to a pawnshop.

When you gave it to the man and he took a look at it with his loupe, his eyes widened in shock and asked you where you got it. You frowned and lied about getting it from your grandmother.

The man told you that the ring was made of pure gold, and the large stone in was is real ruby, as he inspected it better, saying that from the looks of it, it could be hundreds of years old.

Your eyes widened, realizing that the brothers must have told the truth, and you asked the man how much is he willing to pay you for it.

He looked you up and down suspiciously, and when he came to the cocnlusion that you don’t exactly looked like a cop, he leaned closer, offering you 7 thousand dollars for it.

When you heard the price, you almost fainted, and without hesitation you accepted the offer, and hurried back to your apartment.

If one ring worth this much, and the brothers just gave it to you for dealing with a broken bone and a few bruise and cut, you were damn sure they would pay you more if you even travelled with them, and it was better than working in the hospital, even when you did extra hours.

You fished out Sam’s number from the trashcan, asking if his offer still stands. You rolled your eyes in irritation when you heard his smug voice, and you could just picture that annoying smirk on his face which you hated more than anything since you first saw it.

—–

It was a lie.

You loved it, and you would give anything to see it on his face again. The only thing you loved more was the man himself, and seeing him lying unconscious for the third day, made your tears pour again from your eyes, as you changed his IV.

Yesterday you noticed he had a fever, and after cheking his wounds, you saw that one of them got infected. You quickly cleaned the wound again, and sterilized it, then changed all of his bandages.

Today he didn’t look as pale as before, and when you changed his bandages again, you saw the wound which was infected looked better too now.

You sat down next to his bed on a chair, with a sigh and decided you couldn’t do it anymore.

You wiped your tears away, and looked down at his hand, playing with his fingers as you started talking to him.

—-

_Nate just left a few minutes ago, so it must be Y/N._

Although, unable to move or even open his eyes, sometimes Sam heard sounds and voices.

When he first detected the noises around him, and the familiar voices of Nate, you and Sully, he had calmed down, knowing that he didn’t die.

Yet.

When the pain in his stomach started to worsen and he felt cold and his body even started shivering, he panicked, not knowing what was happening.

Then he heard you explain it to Nate, and after cleaning his wound and adding a little more painkiller for him, he relaxed, feeling safe under your caring hands.

He wished he could see you now.

He heard your sniffles and knew you were crying, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move.

“You’re gonna get better soon, don’t worry.” - you reassured him as you played with his fingers, making Sam wish he could squeeze your hand. - “I don’t even know if you could hear me or not, so if you can and I’m annoying you, well… I hope I am annoying you, cause you’re a fucking moron and deserve it.”

If Sam was awake he would have laughed loudly and even agreed with you.

“You scared me so much, you know?” - he heard as your voice cracked, and suddenly he couldn’t feel your touch anymore, because you pulled your hands back. - “Your signs are getting better and better, soon you’ll wake up, but I just can’t wait until then.”

Sam got confused.

_What are you talking about?_

“I’m gonna leave today.”

_He heard it wrong, right?_

“I… I just can’t keep on doing this any longer.”

_Doing what?_

“I love you, Sam… Like, love love, you know? Not just that little crush you get when you meet someone and feel attraction towards them. I love you so much it literally hurts. Especially now.”

You noticed that Sam’s heart monitor beeped faster a few times and you wiped your eyes, checking if something happened.

_Wait, wait! You can’t just tell him you love him and you’re gonna leave him when you knew he’s gonna wake up! Why don’t you say it after he wakes up?!_

When you saw that everything was alright, you sighed and looked at his face again.

“I can’t pretend it anymore. I can’t act like my heart is not breaking everytime I see you leave with a woman, I can’t act like it’s not hurting me too when you get hurt. And if you had died…” - your voice cracked again and you cried for a while before you could continue. - “And, oh my god, Sam!” - you sniffled and tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to rip through you. - “I haven’t told it to your brother, and not even Sully, but you were so fucking close to it!”

_But he didn’t! Because of you! Why can’t you wait for him to wake up?!_

For a few minutes he just listened to your cries, trying everything he can to move.

_Please, at least just let him at least open his eyes!_

“You know I hate to be a drama queen, but I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died… That’s how much I love you.”

_Just… Just wait a little longer! He’s gonna wake up, just give him a little more time!_

“I already told Nate and Sully, and I wanted to wait until you wake up, but Sam… God, I’m such a crybaby!” - you said frustrated, blowing your nose in the hundredth tissue, then wiped your eyes again. - “I know I haven’t told you how I feel about you, but don’t tell me you haven’t noticed!”

_Of course he haven’t noticed! You just said it yourself a few minutes ago, he was a fucking moron!_

“So, yeah. I’m leaving. Now, that I know for sure, you’re gonna be fine. I’ve already packed my things, but it just didn’t feel right to not to say goodbye.”

_God, woman, now you’re just making him mad! You just said you didn’t know if he’s hearing you or not, and you call that a goodbye?! Ugh, if he could just move his fucking fingers!_

“Take care, Sam. Please don’t get into too much trouble.”

_He heard as you stood up, then suddenly felt your soft lips on his forehead. Oh, what he would give so he could lift his head so your lips would brush against his._

_Please don’t leave._

_Oh, sweet Y/N._

You pulled away without looking at him and quickly walked out of the room, not seeing how Sam’s eyes fluttered open and how he weakly held out his hand in a desperate attempt to catch your attention.

His hand fall back on the bed when the door closed behind you, and he closed his eyes, feeling a pain in his chest, and something wet escaping his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you want to do this?” - Nate asked as he put your luggage in the back of the taxi.

“When you love someone you let them go.” - you answered and hugged him.

“He spends his life chasing treasures, and didn’t realize that the biggest one was in front of him.” - Sully said, making you smile and you hugged him too.

“Aww, I fell in love with the wrong man, I see.” - you cooed, and Sully chuckled, hugging you back.

“So where are you going now?” - he asked as he pulled away.

“Back to the States. Call me if you’re in New Orleans, will you?” - you said and sat in the backseat. - “Just make sure to change his bandages every day.” - you smiled to Nate and waved at them as the taxi drove away.

“I miss her already.” - Nate sighed.

“Tell me about it.” - Sully answered lighting up a cigar.

They went to a restaurant nearby to eat breakfast and have some coffee, and when they arrived back to their hotel, Nate dropped his jaw, when he saw Sam crawling out of his room on all fours.

“Jesus Christ, Sam?!” - he yelled and ran to him, helping him stand up. - “Are you okay, what are you doing?!”

Sam put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, letting him pull him up, despite the sharp pain he was feeling in his stomach. He hissed and when he was in standing position, although hunched over, Nate could see a small red that was slowly soaking through his bandages.

“Sam, you’re bleeding!”

Sam looked up at him slowly, ignoring his words.

“Where is she?” - he asked weakly and looked around.

“Sam, you need a doctor!” - Nate said loudly and turned to Sully to ask him to call one.

Sam squeezed his brorher’s shoulders, giving him a desperate look.

“No! I need her.”

“She’s not here anymore, we’re gonna take you to a hospi…”

“If she’s not here, I might as well jump out the window.” - Sam argued, closing his eyes while he put one of his hands over the bandage.

Sully huffed, dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

“Kid, you’re the biggest goddamn idiot who ever walked the earth!” - the older man said and he walked in his room. - “With the worst timing ever too!”

He left his door open, so the brothers could see that he put his luggage on the bed and started packing.

A small smile appeared on Sam’s lips, but Nate watched his mentor in confusion.

“What are you doing?” - he asked with a frown, while he tried to support his brother, who started walking slowly to the couch.

“What does it look like?” - Sully asked annoyed. - “Pack your things, we’re going after her!”

Nate froze for a second, then he looked down at his brother for confirmation.

Sam nodded with a relieved smile.

“What about your injury?” - he pointed to his stomach, but by the looks of it the bleeding stopped, because the small red spot didn’t grow bigger on the bandage.

“Thrust me, Nathan. My heart hurts more than this.”

Nate scrunched up his nose and put his hand on Sam’s forehead, but he didn’t have a fever.

“Oh my god, when did you get so mushy?” - he asked walking to his room to pack his clothes.

Sam just smiled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry, kid! When the right girl comes, you’ll understand too!” - Sully yelled from the other room.

Nate just rolled his eyes.

—–

You were only home for a few hours, when you heard impatient knocking on your door. You frowned, looking at the clock, it was late at night, and you wondered who could it be, since no one knew you were home.

You slowly walked to the door in your pj’s, and you eyes widened when you looked through the peephole.

You took step a back quickly and unlocked your door, just in time to catch the body, which lost its balance.

“Sam?!” - you asked as he straightened himself up and when he looked down at your face, his eyes softened and a love-sick smile grew on his face.

Your hands were on his waist to help keep him steady and he put his on your shoulders, when he steadied himself when he fell into your arms, but then they moved up to cup your face gently, so he can tilt it up to admire your features.

“Y/N… - he breathed.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be up in your condition, let alone fly through several countries!” - your worried tone quickly turned into scolding and Sam chuckled quietly.

He reached into his pocket and you watched as he pulled out the necklace he bought for you.

“You told me to give this back to you.” - he said, holding it up.

Tears welled up in your eyes, not just because of the gesture, but because you missed him terribly, even if it wasn’t even a day ago since you last saw him.

“You idiot!” - you laughed with a sob, and hugged him, making him hiss in pain. - “Oh, I’m sorry!” - you quickly pulled back and looked at his stomach.

“It’s okay, really…” - he tried to convince you.

You pulled up his shirt to see the bandage, where you could see that his blood was slowly soaking through.

“You idiot!” - you yelled again, and helped him walk to the couch, and carefully laid him down sideways on it. - “You just can’t stay on your ass for a minute, can you?!” - you scolded him again, and when you straightened yourself up to go for your medical bag, he grabbed your hand.

“Maybe I’m an idiot, but at least I’m not a coward!” - he said and you looked at him taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanour. - “Do you have any idea what is it like to hear the love of your love confess their feelings for you and not even a second later they say they’re gonna leave you?!” - he asked as he used his other hand to help him sat up. - “Do you have any idea how much it hurts when they say they’re leaving and you can’t make them stay? You can’t say anything, you can’t move, you can’t even open your eyes, the only thing you can do is to suffer in silence because they’re not there anymore!” - the intensity in his eyes made your legs weak, and his words made your heart ache.

“You heard it.” - you whispered, unable to move or look away from his eyes.

“Every word.” - he said and he pulled on your hand, making you sat down next to him. - “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” - he asked, as he cupped your face gently again, his eyes roamed it, like he was able to find the answer if he looked hard enough. - “Why didn’t you wait until I wake up?”

You closed your eyes as tears started falling from them, and you felt as Sam wiped them away with his thumbs. You put your hands on his wrists and took in a few deep breaths, then opened your eyes.

“I love you so much, Sam, I just…” - your words were cut off by his lips, and you could swore your heart stopped beating when you first felt them against yours.

When he moved them to deepen the kiss, you melted to the touch, and a shiver ran through you when one of his hands left your face to hug your waist and carefully pull you closer to him.

Sam broke the kiss to took in a deep breath and he opened his eyes, looking from your lips up to your eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he watched that your eyes were still closed, and your mouth was still forming a small o-shape, like his lips was still on yours.

He leaned in once again and licked your lower lip, hearing as your breath hitched and he slowly pushed his tongue in your mouth, devouring the moan that escaped you as you kissed him back, running your fingers through his hair to keep him close.

“You better heal me fast, woman, or I’m gonna die from touch deprivation.” - he spoke up when you broke the kiss again.

You laughed and pecked his lips affectionately, but when you tried to stood up, he kept you in place.

You looked at him with confused eyes but you were still smiling, and noticed he was looking at you with a warm expression.

“I love you too.” - he said and kissed you once more, taking your breath away again.


End file.
